The Great Cure
by DarkMickey
Summary: Hinata has a problem, one which has plagued her for years. Now with Team 8's help, will she finally overcome her troubles? Or will she get herself in hot soup? Read and review!
1. The Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately.**

P.S Time frame for this fic is part one of naruto when they are all still kinda kiddish. But cuter. hahaha.

First Naruto fic! Here we go ^.^

* * *

><p>Hinata paused for a moment to catch her breath. She'd been training religiously for days on end. Partially to get stronger, and partially in hopes of meeting… him. Naruto spent most of his time training, if she did the same perhaps she'd run into him somehow. Unfortunately, Jiraiya-sensei often brought his student to rather exotic locations (such as the time he pushed her beloved over a slippery chasm… but he thankfully summoned Gamabunta in time) hence the Hyuuga heiress never had the chance to catch up.<p>

Not that she'd be able to say much before passing out, of course.

If only she had Ino's confidence, Sakura's charm or Tenten's gumption… perhaps she'd finally be able to confess. Unfortunately the very sight of the clueless blond was sufficient to shake Hinata from her usual repose, leaving her flushed, floundering and eventually unconscious. Oh accursed bashfulness, if only there were some way to triumph over it. Then she would finally stand a chance…

"Hina-san!"

Hinata snapped out of her reverie at the familiar voice. Kiba waved semi-frantically at her with Akamaru prancing at his heels while the ever self-effaced Shino brought up the rear.

"Hina-san, what's on your mind?" Kiba teased, despite knowing very well what his teammate was obsessing about.

Hinata's cheeks burned with an unbelievable scarlet, much to her teammates amusement. Despite being used to Kiba's jibes and good natured teasing she could never help but blush everytime HE was brought up. Nonetheless, she had decided earlier that today she was to make an astounding request, one which could possibly turn her life around.

"K-kiba-kun, Shino-kun… I… I need to ask a small f-favor…" she stuttered.

"Certainly, if it is anything I can possibly assist you with. It would be my pleasure." Shino replied coolly.

"Yeah! Same here!" the Inuzuka lad grinned, "And Akamaru too!" To which the white furred puppy yelped enthusiastically.

Both boys (and one puppy) stared intently at the blushing lass. Hinata never asked for favors unless she really needed one, and most of the time these favors had something or another to do with her crush. Either way, they were more than willing to rally around their teammate.

"W-we should wait for K-kurenai sensei…"

"Oh do speak up Hinata dear! I can barely bear the suspense myself…" muttered the beautiful, long haired jounin as she phased out of a nearby tree. Kurenai had been around for some time now watching her students and waiting for them to finally notice her looming presence. So much for the ultimate tracking and locating team. She really needed to train them more, but first…

"Ahh! Sensei you really need to stop scaring us like that!" Kiba complained.

"…"

"Shh! You're interrupting Hinata!" The usually collected Shino chided, quite anxious to know what the matter was by now.

Hinata blushed an even deeper hue, something her team never thought possible. Fiddling with her fingers and taking in a deep breath, the Hyuuga heiress blurted…

"''!"

Four goggle-eyed shinobi (including one ninken) stared bewildered at her. For the first time Hinata wasn't stuttering. Unfortunately she was even more intelligible.

"Ehh Hina-san… you really should slow down…"

Hinata took in another breath, summoning every ounce of her courage.

"P-please help me be more… c-confident! I'll t-try my best! P-please Kiba-kun… S-shino-kun… S-sensei… Akamaru… I want to stop being shy!"

Kurenai beamed. She'd long been eager to help her beloved student overcome her Achilles heel, but recognized that Hinata had to take the initiative. Finally, her chronically shy student had mustered the willpower to help herself.

"Hinata dear, of course I'll help you! We all will!" Kurenai exclaimed. "In fact I've already thought of a few things we could try out!"

"T-thank you… sensei… everyone… thank you."

Kiba scratched his nose. "Sure thing, anything for my favorite kunoichi sister! But say… does this have anything to do with Naruto?"

A collective sigh broke out as Hinata passed out at the sound of HIS name. Looks like they had a long way to go…

* * *

><p>Please review! How would YOU cure Hinata's shyness? I'll like some opinions, good ones will be made into chapters! Cheers.<p> 


	2. Trouble at Konoha Springs: The First try

**Enjoy ^.^, and please review!**

**P.S Rating up to a T now just to be safe due to very subtly implied nudity. *wink***

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening…<strong>

"Hina-san! Hina-san! Are you ready for your special 'training'?" Kiba called.

"Kiba-kun… K-kurenai-sensei said we'd start tomorrow… s-she said she planned something…"

"Ehh! We can't drag these things, Hina-san! I'm sure you're more than ready! Besides I have something BETTER planned! Thrust me, sensei's just gonna come up with something lame and useless, but with me you'll be cured in no time flat!" Kiba exclaimed confidently, with an approving bark from Akamaru.

Hinata nodded uncertainly. _Don't agree, Hinata!_ Inner Hinata exclaimed. Unfortunately the docile Hyuuga heiress could not possibly decline such an enthusiastic offer, despite a nagging feeling that Kiba had something shady up his sleeves…

They arrived at Konoha hot springs within minutes. At evening, the springs were usually packed with shinobi looking for a refreshing dip after an arduous day of training. The springs were, of course, divided into male and female sections. Rumor had it that Tsunade had the divider fortified and special seals placed around when Jiraiya decided to return to Konoha. Much to Kiba's annoyance, as he could occasionally sneak a peak at the wonderful 'scenery' at the adjacent room before through an inconspicuously dug peep hole. Of course, peep holes are unnecessary when you have a jutsu that can see through objects…

Hinata's cheeks took on their usual reddish hue ."K-k-kiba-kun! I can't do that! The Bakyugan must not be used for such d-dishonorable purposes! F-father said so!"

"Hina-san! Of course I know its ehh… dishonorable." Kiba replied sheepishly, to which Akamaru barked suspiciously. "And of course I wouldn't to such things either… heh. But Hina-san, why do you think you're so shy? Especially with guys, when they talk to you your face looks like a tomato! It's because you don't know anything about guys. You're far too innocent! This is to help you gain… well… exposure. So you know there's nothing so mysterious or frightening about guys."

"B-but… father said…"

"Come on Hinata… you need to learn eventually! Only by understanding more can you overcome your shyness, see?"

"I…I really can't! F-father…"

Kiba did some quick thinking. "Father? Hiashi-sama, right? Let me tell you a secret, Hinata. The other day I was in the onsen, I saw Hiashi-sama and Neji-sama staring intently at the divider. I took a closer look, and sure enough there were veins popping around their eyes!"

Hinata's pale eyes widened in shock. "T-that can't be true! Otosan would never…"

Kiba smirked. "Oh it's true, I guarantee you. They had that pervy smile and they were whispering discreetly to each other. I bet it's their hobby!"

"…"

"Hina-san, this would really help you. Didn't you say you'd try your hardest? If you could just get over your fear of men you could probably talk to you-know-who without fainting."

"A-alright, K-kiba-kun… just this once… only for a moment."

"Good! Alright, head over to the ladies side, use your Bakyugan on the divider and you should get a pretty good view. Don't worry; everyone will be in the water so you shouldn't see… too much."

"O-okay…"

"Oh! And to make sure you actually do it, tell me who exactly is in the men's spring later. Not that I don't trust you but you might be too scared…"

Hinata squeezed her little fists in determination. "K-kiba-kun… I promised I would t-try h-hard… no matter what. But please… do stay in the water…"

Kiba nodded reassuringly, and the trio parted ways. _This could be interesting, _Inner Hinata thought. Not that Hinata would ever admit it.

**The Ladies Side…**

"Hello Hinata!" Tenten greeted cheerfully. Ino, Sakura and even Tsunade and Shizune were enjoying the warm waters. This unnerved Hinata. There were so many people. Would she get caught?

"H-hello Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Shizune nee-chan, H-hokage-sama…"

Tsunade smiled. She heard a few things about the bashful Hyuuga heiress. A respectful, lovely child, if not for her crippling shyness and obsession over a certain SOMEONE.

"Oh Hinata, you really don't need to be so formal. Do sit down, the water's lovely." Tsunade remarked, sipping sake (which she told Shizune was a new flavor of tea). Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Hinata glancing nervously at the divider. "Oh, don't worry. I placed a new type of seal on the divider. The guys won't be digging peep holes in that. If not… they'll pay."

"I…I see."

Presently the conversation shifted to guys, as it usually did. Sakura and Ino gushed over Sasuke while Tenten went on about how fantastic Neji was at training, swooping her up in his arms as she fell, with thinly veiled admiration. Which reminded Hinata; she had a little task at hand…

Checking to see that everyone was distracted with their own thing, Hinata glanced at the divider. It the seal would be activated if someone disturbed it, but she wasn't planning to. So it should be fine. Hopefully.

"Bakyugan!" she whispered.

**The Men's side…**

Hyuuga Neji soaked in the warm waters of the spring, fiddling thoughtfully with a kunai. Not just any kunai, but THE KUNAI he pulled out of her hand personally during training that afternoon, before catching her bridal style in his arms while flashing his most charming smile. Neji could always have asked Lee to train; his impressive taijutsu would have made him a formidable opponent and a worthy challenge. But then he would miss out on Tenten spinning gracefully in the air as she flung a barrage of weapons at him, which he would effortlessly disarm with his Gentle Fist. Breaking her fall was most… delightful. Oh yes, Hyuuga Neji would gladly catch a kunai for her.

Speaking of Tenten, she ought to be in the onsen as well. He smiled a slightly pervy smile to himself.

"Bakyugan!" he muttered under this breath.

There she was, everything as perfect as he fantasized. Sure, Tenten was mostly obscured by the steamy waters, but Hyuuga Neji didn't lack a good imagination. His cousin was there too, which made him feel slightly guilty for peeping.

Then Neji noticed that Hinata seemed to be looking directly at him. Which alarmed him for a moment, and then he remembered that there was a divider between them, so it must have been a coincidence. Unless…

Just then, he noticed the popping veins around her eyes, and his jaw dropped. Hinata must have realized the same thing, as her eyes grew as wide as saucers. Neji's throat went parch dry. Every muscle in his body tensed as his mind raced for a solution. He had to do something, anything. But nothing in his training could have prepared him for such a situation.

Shikamaru jolted up "Hey what's hap..."

Neji mindlessly flung the kunai in his hand towards the divider before his mind could process what he was doing. The moment the kunai contacted the wall, a foul yellow flooded the entire men's onsen. A choir of horrified screams soon followed.

"ARGHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!"

**The Ladies side…**

"Oh (Insert obscenity)! What's happening?" Ino yelled.

"We're under attack!" Sakura screamed.

Tsunade shook her head. "Nope, it's just the seals. Looks like some guy just activated it, and now everyone in the men's onsen is paying for his perverseness. Come on ladies," she said, grabbing her robes, "Let's go catch the pervert!"

"Oh no, Tsunade-sama… Hinata seems to have fainted…"

"It must have been the shock. Poor girl. Shizune! Get her to the hospital and give her some smelling salts. The rest of us will dispense justice!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" they chorused as four righteous kunoichi marched angrily towards the men's onsen.

**Later at Ichiraku Ramen…**

Shikamaru dabbed his tearing eyes dry. Thanks to the earlier fiasco, his and every other unfortunate male present in the onsen would have swollen, teary eyes for the next three days. A fitting punishment for peeping, Ino had mocked.

"Who would have thought a cool guy like Neji could've done this," Shikamaru sighed, "And now we all have to suffer. How troublesome…"

"Well you can't judge a book by its cover." Sasuke replied grimly, as he lifted his sunglasses slightly to wipe his teary eyes, "Looks like he won't be using his Bakyugan for a while. And I can't use my Sharingan either. If not, he'd be paying now…"

"I wonder what got into him, trying to dig a peep hole so openly. Like he got struck by pervert lightning." Choji muttered, visibly upset that he had to pause between bites to wipe the streams of tears flowing down his chubby cheeks.

"Well, I'm actually kind of flattered…" Tenten declared, blushing.

Shikamaru snorted. "Girls… how troublesome…"

**Meanwhile at Konoha hospital…**

"I'm so sorry Hinata… I didn't think that Neji was really using his Bakyugan to peep…" Kiba apologized sheepishly.

"K-kiba-kun… its okay… b-but your eyes are…"

"Oh it's nothing really." Kiba said, though making a mental note to carry tissues around to the next few days, "I hope this doesn't demoralize you Hinata… I really do want to help you overcome your shyness."

"I p-promised not to give up. I… I will keep trying! K-kiba-kun, h-how about N-Neji nii-san…?"

**Later still at the** **Hyuuga residence, Neji's room…**

Hyuuga Neji lay on his tatami bed, pondering the day's events while nursing his swollen eyes. Could he have been mistaken? He was too rash… and now there was probably an army of guys waiting to get him. A soft cough broke his train of thoughts.

"Neji-san, I came to check on you…" Tenten said, appearing through the window, 'How are your eyes? I brought some soothing ointment."

"Tenten… are you angry? I really don't know what possessed me! I'm so sorry."

Tenten smiled. "It's okay, you must've been training too hard lately… but really, I never thought you felt this way."

"I…I…"

"Hush now," Tenten whispered, gently dabbing his eyes with ointment, "We should hang out outside training when you're better. You know… so we can get to know each other the proper way."

Neji smiled despite his predicament. Sure he would have a lot of explaining to do (and a few questions for his cousin), but at least it didn't turn out all bad.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! Please review, drop some ideas!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.P.S Bruno Mars ROX**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.P.P.S Haha stop scrolling down. nothing more to see.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.P.P.P.S Really? wow, okay. now its kinda creepy...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.P.P.P.P.S Deep down we all like to peep. Cheers! ^.^**


	3. Everyone loves KARAOKE!:The Second try

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If not I would give the awesome Anko more screen time. ^.^**

**Kurenai is A little OOC, but I think she's more fun like that. Read on and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurenai Yuhi was a free spirited woman. Everything from her wild, luscious hair to her rather provoking wardrobe reflected her liberal attitude towards life. So her appearance wasn't exactly compliant to the Academy standards (Flak jacket and full length trousers? PUH-LEASE, someone phone the fashion police already), but being a jonin meant you could bend a few little rules here and there.<p>

Like what she was planning to do that day. Breaking a few harmless regulations to help her favorite student overcome her shyness wouldn't hurt.

Kurenai had always secretly hoped her beloved Hinata could have taken after her a little more. With that cute face, ambrosial eyes and full body she could have easily been a younger Kurenai, sans the self-confidence. But now, at Hinata's own request, Kurenai could finally see an opportunity to turn things around.

**Later at training…**

"Hello, my kawaii genin!" Kurenai greeted warmly, before noticing two red puffy orbs. "Oh gosh Kiba what on earth happened…"

Kiba muttered miserably about some accident at the Konoha springs involving a crazed Neji, a stray kunai and yellow smoke (carefully omitting the part about his little plan), but Kurenai was quite too enthusiastic about her next announcement to pay full attention.

"Well poor thing, you better take it easy for the next few days. Shino, do you have some bug research to do?"

"Not quite, sensei. As you know, bugs aren't the ONLY things on my mind. What else could possibly be on my mind? You ask. Well, recently I've been I've been plotting a…"

"I see Shino, how terribly exciting," Kurenai interrupted (_How awfully diabolical sounding, _thought inner Kurenai), "I suppose you could use some time off to um… plot?"

"That would be appropriate sensei. In fact I was just intending to check on…"

"Well it's settled then!" Kurenai declared, clapping her hands together almost too gleefully, "We'll do some exercises and end early today! Kiba could use some rest, Shino can plan his scheme, and me and Hinata will head off for some therapy!"

"S-sensei? What t-therapy?" Hinata stammered.

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll LOVE it. It's super fun and will help you express yourself better. That way you can build your confidence and hopefully stop your adorable… I mean um… afflicting stammer! Hee…"

"Ehh… sensei, what on earth is it?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"Its girl's night out at Konoha Karaoke! We'll belt out our joys and frustrations in wondrous song all night! Usually only those above 21 can go, but I convinced Anko to make a special exception tonight, just for you Hinata! Aren't you just thrilled?"

"Y-yes s-sensei… how wonderful…" Hinata stammered. _Oh no, how disastrous_, thought Inner Hinata.

** Later that evening at Konoha Karaoke and Lounge …**

Hinata stepped into Konoha Karaoke and Lounge for this first time. Technically she was a minor, but since she was accompanied by an adult the owners decided to close an eye. It didn't hurt that the aforementioned adult happened to be able to kick ass big time.

Hinata was never much of a singer. She used to sing in the shower when she was younger, but her father told her to stop, never quite explaining why. Then again, her father had always been highly irritable, and no one dared demand explanations of any sort. One of the elders had briefly mentioned something about "amusia" running in the family, but Hinata wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"Kurenaaaaaaiiiiiii! What kept you?" Anko chided.

"Well unlike others, SOME of us have responsibilities, you know."

Ignoring her bosom friend's scathing retort, Anko turned her attention to Kurenai's young companion, who immediately blushed furiously from Anko's intense gaze.

"Awww… this one's just precious, isn't she," Anko teased.

"G-good evening… A-Anko sensei…" Hinata stammered.

"Off we go! I booked us the biggest room and smuggled some of the other young ladies in. Haha! I couldn't find Tenten though, I bet she's somewhere cavorting with that pervy criminal Neji! Ha! Young love these days…"

Kurenai sighed as she noticed Hinata tensing up even further. Maybe having Anko around wasn't the best of ideas…

**Konoha Karaoke and Lounge, Room 1…**

Applause erupted as Ino sang the last note of the song. It had been an enjoyable evening, but the Hyuuga heiress had avoided the mike with various excuses. Now that everyone had gone except for her, Hinata was trapped.

"Come on Hinata…" Kurenai urged. "I planned this just for you. Trust me; singing is a wonderful medium to express yourself! You have such a sweet voice, surely you can sing beautifully."

"…"

"Go on Hinata!" Sakura encouraged, "Do it for Na…"

Sakura quickly paused when she noticed a further reddening of Hinata's already burning cheeks. Really, what was so fantastic about that blue eyed klutz? Only Hinata could see something attractive in that guy.

"Aww Hinata! Don't be such a wet blanket!" Anko reproached gently, "Come on, what would you like to sing? Hmmm… how about the theme song of _Icha Icha Paradise_? Haha!"

Kurenai shot her a murderous glare. Really, she could wring that woman's neck. Probably a good idea, but there were too many witnesses at the moment.

"Anko! Behave yourself! Don't influence my kawaii genin! Anyway, Hinata would NEVER associate herself with dirty things like that, right sweetie?"

For some reason Hinata looked even more uneasy than before.

"Umm… Hinata… How about "It will rain" by Bruno Mars? It's a lovely song! My absolute favorite!" Kurenai suggested.

"A-anything s-sensei…"

The music started playing as Hinata gripped the mike tentatively. She was practically shaking in her little ninja slippers, but she made a promise to keep trying no matter what and she fully intended to keep it. HE would never give up, either. Summoning her courage Hinata started singing…

"If y-you… ever l-leave me, b-baby…"

A nearby window cracked. Hinata turned around slightly and noticed that the four kunoichi in the audience had really queer expressions on their faces.

"I-it's a-awful isn't it…' Hinata stammered, looking on the verge of tears.

"N-no! Of course not Hinata! It's just that… your voice is really unique!"

"Unique all right." Anko whispered, "Hey Kurenai… don't tell me you didn't know your kawaii genin is completely tone-dea… oof!"

Anko was cut short by a discreet elbow to her ribs by Kurenai.

"Um… yeah you really have an unexpected singing voice Hinata…" Ino added carefully.

Hinata was relieved. So she WASN'T terrible. In fact, she felt that Kurenai was right about singing being quite therapeutic. As the song went on, Hinata's confidence increased and she gradually sang louder and louder as her audience turned paler and paler.

"Everyday… it will rain…" Hinata finished.

After a short pause, awkward applause broke out.

"W-wow Hinata! I've never heard a-anything like that before…" Kurenai said shakily.

"Me n-neither… in fact I d-doubt I'll be hearing ANYTHING at all for the next few… oof!" Anko groaned as another elbow dug into her ribs.

"H-hinata you really are quite the s-surprising one…" Sakura said.

"H-hey it's kinda l-late… my p-parents would want me home soon…"

"T-true..." Kurenai said quickly. "W-we're all t-tired… w-we should get going sweetie…"

_Strange_, thought Inner Hinata. _Why are they the ones stammering now…?_

**Later at the Hyuuga residence… **

Hinata thanked Kurenai as she dropped her off at the Hyuuga residence. Her sensei was wise indeed; singing was a WONDERFUL way to increase her confidence. For some reason though, Kurenai seemed a little hard of hearing as they chatted on the way back. Must be too much Karaoke.

As she skipped happily into her room humming an off tune, a nearby cricket exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, next one will probably only be up next weekend. Reviews please!<strong>

**P.S You just gotta love Anko. 3 And yes Bruno Mars is still awesome but I don't actually know what Kurenai's favourite song is. Cheers!**


End file.
